


Spectre Lost

by soul_painter



Category: BioWare - Fandom, Mass Effect, Me - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aliens, Asari Characters, Best Friends, Brotp, F/F, F/M, Friends in space, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Human, OC, Ship, Slow Burn, Trying, Turians, Violence, brootp, good luck, idk - Freeform, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_painter/pseuds/soul_painter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*HEAVY REWRITE*<br/>Anais Ventris is the unofficial captain of the frigate SSV FireFly. </p><p>Her pilot is a African woman with the strange nickname of America, A Krogan who acts like the drunk uncle, a quarian like the little sister and a queen bee asari<br/>Then throw in a turian spectre  named Sivus Ora who hates humans and Krogan.<br/>Anais and crew are thrown into a space adventure when Sivus joins her crew to chase down his ex girlfriend assassin, who almost murders Anais. But then again who hasn't tried to murder Anais?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mission

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at action scenes and sounding professional. Really sorry. Also Feedback welcomed and needed, thank you.

“Do you think we'll recruit anyone?” America asked, as they exited FireFly. She had put on her headband to keep her hair out of her face.

Anais shrugged as she looked straight ahead, “Just see if there is anyone at the local bars.” she said. 

“Lower wards it is.” America waved through the ports traffic.

Anais fixed her dark black hair, and straightened her red button up, and tight khaki pants. She took the elevator down to Civilian Customs and watched as she came closer to the other side. There was a human in a cream colored suit with a data pad tucked under his arm.

When she was finally was done the man approached her with a large smile. He had dark skin and black hair. They shook hands, though she didn't smile back. 

“What are you doing here? I didn't need any escort the last time.” 

“This is a sensitive matter, Ms. Rormma.” They walked in the elevator to the Presidium. It was busy, with assistants, officers, and customers.

They walked up the stairs and made their way to Councillor Euth’s office. Anais and the escort walked in she saw Councilior Sparatus speaking to Euth.

“Euth, what’s going on?” Anais asked, she shook Councilor Sparatus hand. 

“Captain, we have a mission for you.” Sparatus spoke.

“Straight to the point.” Anais said

“To be frank, Anais there's someone we need you to retrieve. He's a…” Euth trailed off.

“We need you to get a good friend of ours, he’s a skilled Turian.” Sparatus handed her a datapad.

She read over it, scrolling down, most of it was flying papers, Citadel Councilor clearance and the location.

“Ma-at?” Anais Looked at them, “In the Terminus System?”

“Yes, Anais, we lost contact with him around Ammut’s moon.” Euth said.

“You’re an independent ship, Ms. Rormma. If we were to retrieve him. It would cause unnecessary problems.”  
Anais nodded.

“You’ll be paid of course. I won't leave you hanging, Ana.” Euth grabbed her shoulders and led her to the door. 

“Alright then, off you go.” Euth pushed her out of the room. “I’ll call you later.”

“Okay, bye Euth.” Anais stared at the closed door. 

Anais went to the Zakera Wards to buy more food for the days ahead. Dextro packages for Lana and the unnamed Turian. She went to get food for the levo eaters in dozen packages. Finished signing papers for the food to be delivered to Firefly, she walked out of the store.

“Anais!” she turned to see a Quarian jogging her way.

“Hey, darlin!” she smiled

“What you doing?” 

“Getting food for a new comer.” She walked slowly down the strip, “What were you doing?” 

They walked side by side. Lana’s suit a deep red and dark grey straps, her mask a light grey. 

“Looking at the repairs. It's only been a couple of years and already there more than halfway done with the store, housing is already finished.” They walked into a fashion store, Asari style. “Also i got another shot of Antibiotics with immuno- boosters, and herbal supplements. I want to get out of this suit as fast as i can.” Lana tugged at her straps.

“Good for you but darling’, i'd wait a little before you doin’ anything that drastic.” Anais looked at Lana, worried.

“I know that, dont worry.” Lana waved the worried look from her captain. They both searched through the racks of long dresses. 

“Darling, i just want what's best for you, can't have my best mechanic gettin sick on me.” Anais side hugged Lana, careful not to break anything, Lana laughed.

“Yea who’ll else help you when your guns break down.”

They walked out having found nothing.

“They don't break, they just get stuck sometimes.” Anais pressed the down button in the elevator. 

“Haha sure captain.” They exit, going down the pathway to FireFly, a multi-purpose cargo carrier. 

FireFly was a 2120 sky freighter ship, only 32 years ago it was refitted to be for space flight.

The large ship was dull black color, in open space it difficult to spot by eyesight. There were two beetle-shaped shuttles on each side of FireFly. Large enough for a small crew. 

There’s a sleeping cabin and showers for the crew, the mess hall, and the exit and pilot were on the second floor. Captain quarters on the first. Then the third was the cargo holder.

FireFly was a heavy armored, medium sized ship. Compared to the military frigates, it has a slightly larger body. The engine was old tech from the early century. Lana loved working on it. Anais loved hearing it. America loved the feel of it. Knox tolerated the makeshift fighting area. While Eney enjoyed the large lab with a space for a queen bed, said it was fit for her.

Anais was 2nd generation captain, it was given to her by her father.


	2. Broken pipes and the unknown

Anais had the cargo unloaded into a cut of section called the Reefer. The reefer stores fresh and frozen food. This was where she was currently at. 

“Anything else?” she wiped her hands on a rag.

“Is there milk dust?” Eney asked, America rolled her eyes.

“It's not called milk dust, its powdered milk, and why?” America moved the last cargo into the reefer. “Ana, you got the Manifest?”

Anais pulled out a datapad and a clipboard, “Got ‘em both, fight me.” she said casually.

“Anais!” yelled Lana who was digging through scraps of metal.

“One day.” Eney said grabbing the milk powder, “someone is going to take you up on your offer.”

“Like your mother?” Anais looked at the Asari, she had her mother's deep purple skin but with white markings.

“That was a good day! The sun shining, birds singing, and Ana screaming.” Lana laughed. America and Eney joined her. Anais just stood there, arms at her side, a frown gracing her lips.

“Laugh it up but when you're thrown into the air like a rag doll, you won't be laughing.” she grabbed the transporter, loading up the little supplies they needed. “Now that you're done, does the elevator work?”

“No.” America grabbed a bag of her own interest, Lana did the same.

“Eney don't get so much milk, your face will still be ugly after.” America raised an eyebrow. 

“How did-”

“Doesn't matter, one cup is all you need for the rest of the month.” America started her way up the stairs. Lana went after, only Eney and Anais were left behind.

“Have you seen Knox?” Anais asked Eney, who was begrudgingly putting some powder back, shook her head. Anais sighed, “Alright i’ll do this myself.” 

Anais grabbed the purified package food, it was 20 lbs for the quarians itself, and another 20 lbs for the turians and a total of 90 lbs for the levo side. Though she carried the purified box up the stairs, the turians was as easy but the levo box were 30 lbs each. It wasn't that heavy but she was going upstairs, so after the lifting had been done her upper thighs and calves burned.

She was alone in the mess hall, she looked at the kitchen silver and old, the metal chairs chipped and dented. The metal table dented in some places. The ship was old. There was no denying that. 

FireFly was never taken from the sky but with the lack of cash flow their way is concerning. 

“Captain Anais!” A young human called to her. She looked up to see, Hannah, the newest addition to the crew was coming her way.

“Anything you need hon?” Anais smiled. She knew the young blonde was still nervous around her, though she didn't know why.

“Is there anything you need me to do?” Hannah asked.

Anais stood up, stretching her arms and legs, she yawned.

“Wake me up when America is ready to leave.”

“Yes ma’am.” Hannah waved her goodbye.

Anais layed on her bed, she was exhausted but she couldn't fall asleep. She tossed and turned but it was no use. So she decided on taking a shower. 

She stripped her clothes off and headed towards her bathroom. She turned the knob but nothing came out. She turned it on and off several times but not a drop. Growing frustrated she hit the wall hard, it stung but she didn't care. How did anyone stay on this ship? How did anything work? Why weren't they all dead? This place was a health hazard.

Anais went down the ladder with her body wash and shampoo & conditioner. As she got down to the second level, she went to the call station. It's a small panel with several red buttons and a speaker. She grabbed speak in and pressed the engine room button. 

“Lana, did we empty the used water?” she tightened her robe.

“Yes we did, this morning captain.” Lana’s voiced had broken a few times.

“Refill the water reservoir?”

“Yes captain.”

Anais sighed, “Got it Lana thanks.”

“Welcome Captain.”

Anais stepped away from the call panel.

“Great now pipes busted, it’ll probably rust or something, thanks to me.” She grumbled to herself. 

Anais had to walk past the mass hall, there she saw Knox, the seven foot Krogan. He was already drinking.

“Bought something for the rest of us?” she asked fixing her robe.

“Thought you liked Ryncol.” Knox laughed.

“On occasion Knox, i prefer softer drinks.” Anais smirked.

“Taking a shower, Captain?” Knox motioned to her get up. 

“You would be correct. The water pipe to my shower isn't working.” Anais pointed upward to her bathroom.

“Have fun.” Knox laughs.

“Alright, don't get too drunk. We’re breaking down.” 

Anais walked in the showers. She set her basket on the washing seat. Taking her robe off she started the water. 

Anais messed with the knobs till it was a tolerable temperature. She put shampoo in her hair. Anais hummed with content as she messaged it into her scalp. After washing and rinsing she repeated it with the conditioner. Then she was done turning off the shower, she dried off. Anais saw Knox passed out as she walked by. She’ll tell the rest soon. 

After Anais got dressed she called everyone to the mess hall. Knox had just woken up groggily, other then that they were all seated and looking at her. 

Anais pulled out a map.

“Ma-at?” Lana looked to America.

“Where is the cargo?” America asked zooming into the solar system.

“Ammut’s moon, America.”

“We’re going to die.” Eney threw her hands in the air.

“The Terminus system?” America yelled.

“We’ve done this before don't act new!” 

“I'm not acting new, im acting sensible!” America said.

“We’re doing this America!”

Anais put her hands on her hips. “It's good money.”

“It's dangerous money.” Lana said.

“It's still money.” Knox said.

“Yes see its still money and we still need it.” Anais looked at the ground. “If we want FireFly to stay in the sky then we’re gonna have to do what it takes.”

America stood up. “Im with you Anais.” she sighed.

“Our guest is a Turian.”

“Do they have a name?” Eney asked.

“Uhhhh…”

“You didn't get the name did you?” Lana said.

“It's not on the datapad and they didn't tell me.” Anais crossed her arm. “He’s a good friend.”

“You mean ‘friend’?” Knox laughed.

“Knox!” Eney pushed him her purple hands on his large torso.

“Alright crew let's get ready.” Anais said. “Lana, Eney i want you two to get ready.” they all got up. Knox to bed, Lana and Eney to their respective rooms, America to the front of the ship.

Anais followed America.


	3. A flight of silence

The engine was loud, the hum echoes throughout the ship.

Anais was in the cockpit as America was gearing toward the mass relay.

"Initiating transmission sequence." America huffed out.

"Act professional, this turian is a good friend of the councilors." 

"So we're just gonna suck their dick?" America bitterly said. She pressed a button. "We're connected. Mass and destination calculating. "

The stars zoomed past.

"We're hitting the mass relay in 3...2...1"

The stars disappeared being replaced by long blue streaks.

"Just please promise me America, you will try your best to act like you respect them." she had sat down in the co-pilot chair.

"Anais we've been friends since we were kids, and for that i will try to act like i respect him." America turned to look at her, sincerity in her voice.

"Thats all i ask." Anais looked outside the window. They stopped and continued at regular speed. They went through several more relays.

___________

Countless hours passed and Anais left to get herself ready.

In her armour she went into one of the beetles. It was lined with metal and had a built in storage closet. The other wall had a bench.

"America sync." Anais transmitted the message to her pilot. 

"Anais sync." America's voice came through. 

"Getting you loud and clear. What's the ETA?" 

"5 and counting." Anais started the beetle as Eney and Lana walked in.

"You two ready?" Anais said at the both of them. "Tell me when America." Anais flipped multiple switches as the two ladies put their seatbelts on. The beetle started separating it shook violently. They got closer to the planets gravity trying to pull them in. They needed to find the sweet spot.

"Now captain." Anais pushed the button then flew away from the main ship, now they're headed toward the moon. 

They sat in silence for awhile as they grew closer to the satellite. 

"Captain, im going dark. Just radio if you need me." America's voice crackled. 

A little ways from the moon she saw Firefly's lights turn off, now looking like empty space. They flew to the moon. Anais scanned the moon for anything noticeable. 

"Lana you got anything on your scanners?" Anais flew closer to the south pole. Lana kept looking at her personal radio. They searched for twenty minutes before switching poles. Something picked up on the radar. 

"Oh my god we finally got something." Anais smiled to herself. "This just- -easier." her helmet speaker broke.

Lana and Eney looked at each other.

"Ana, captain, what did you say again." Eney asked.

Anais looked behind her, confused. "I said- -got easier. Why do- -ask? Oh- -not again. This- -can go- -itself. I swear- -it quits-" the helmets speaker shut off completely. "Are you fucking kidding me?" her voice muffled by the thick screen. Eney laughed while Lana shook her head. 

"Add helmet to the list." she opened her omni-tool.

"It's okay captain, i shall speak for you." Eney giggled behind her hand.

"Fine!" Anais yelled, her voice semi-muffled. "Don't talk so much you need to conserve oxygen." Lana said while Anais stuck up her middle finger. 

"Lets get close, captain. How you humans say, chop chop." Eney smiled as she crossed her legs. 

Anais scanned the area quickly noting the dirt has been disturbed. She picked up the pace. If they were injured in open space they wouldn't last long. So they had to find him quick. Her radar was picking up something, she knew it was them so she followed. 

It wasn't long before they came upon a crashed ship. Anais landed with ease. She motioned to spread out and be careful. They nodded now in sync with each other.

They ran closer before Eney started yelling.

"Is there anyone there?" a gun was shot, they all ducked. Lana and Anais looked at her shaking their heads.

"Don't worry we are here to rescue you." another gun shot, they ceased getting closer." councilor Sparatus sent us!" Lana sent the official documents to the turian. There was silence. 

The three ladies looked at each other.

"Only one come over " it was a deep flanging voice, obviously turian and a male. Anais bit her lip it was...a nice voice. She pointed at Eney to move ahead. 

She watched Eney move closer to the ship.

"Be careful." Lana whispered. They watched as she went around 

Anais pulled out her gun, Lana did the same. They saw Eney emerge from behind the wreckage and she wasn't alone. There was a large turian, he dwarfed her. 

"Damn." Anais said, lowering her gun. 

"Really captain." Lana looked at her. She looked at Lana in shock, her speaker must be working again.

"What i-" it became a garbled mess. 

"At least its not silence." Lana walked toward them.

Feeling annoyed she went into the beetle. She turned on the engine and waited for everyone to board. Anais looked at Eney, who had the turian leaning on her. They made eye contact, they nodded. Anais let Eney take over. 

"Lana radio America, tell Hannah to prep the medical lab." Anais lifted the ship off the ground and toward the signal of Firefly.

"We're ready for evac." Lana had her omni-tool opened.

"Did y'all get them?" her crackled through. 

"Sure did, now hurry and pick us up." Lana spoke quickly. They were out in open space in ex-geth controlled area. A perfect bed for scavengers. 

Anais flew the beetle upward, the ship shaking. 

"Is she a certified pilot?" the turian grunted out, despite the serious situation. The two teammates snorted. 

"I wish." Eney laughed. " I mean she's the best we could afford. " 

Lana cocked her head to the side, Anais raised her eyebrows. 

"Then we'll see this crap spaceship of yours." the turian muttered. Luckily enough Anais didn't hear him. 

"Oh no Eney what did you do?" Lana whispered. 

"I can't help it." Eney whispered back. 

Anais turned around and let out a garbled noise. 

"We still can't understand you." Lana sighed.

Anais flipped them off. She saw the lights of Firefly in the distance. She picked up the pace. He was hurt and Eney could do something about it. 

"On my way captain, just hold on." 

They were barreling towards each other, if any average joe was watching then it would've looked like a collision course. The two ships made a slow turn combing together securely. The beetle latched on and was clicked into place. Anais quickly got up and flipped the switches allowing the room to match the outside. Eney took him down a level. 

"She's quite strong." Lana said looking at her. 

Anais nodded taking off her helmet. "I'm going to contact Euth. Here take this." Anais gave Lana her old helmet. 

"Do you think he's gonna make a full recovery?" Lana grabbed Anais hand.

"Of course he will. We do have the best medic." Anais left Lana with that as she made her way to the communication office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry


End file.
